Coming For You
by J. Maria
Summary: The powers aren't done with Doyle. He's getting a new Champion. And a second chance at life Yeah, another 20 minutes challenge
1. Prologue

Title: Coming For You

Author: Jmaria

Rating: PG-13

Discalimer: Not mine. JK and Joss own all

Spoilers: Set in book six, and only through Ats 'Hero'

Summary: The powers aren't done with Doyle. He's getting a new Champion. And a second chance at life.

A/N: 20 minutes with Doyle. Left it open ended though, so if anyone likes the idea, I might continue it.

**__**

Coming For You

He sighed heavily, floating up here in the clouds wasn't what it was cracked up to be. It was damn boring. He knew he'd earned his right to be up here. He'd given up everything to save innocents everywhere. He'd loved the ending though. Marring the skin being torn from his flesh and his bones liquefying and the pain that went with it. He'd grown a pair, and did the drama thing.

He'd finally kissed Cordy.

Question was, why was he here, now?

* * * *

It was like a flash of bright blue light. Meeting him, that is. She never knew things like that really happened. Now she knew differently. She slipped off her broom and raced towards the fallen, naked man on the grass. Whatever he was, he was hurt. And she knew she should try to help him.

"Are you all right?"

"Bite my arse! I'm in England!"

"No thank you, and yes you are. Well, Scotland really." She scrunched her nose disdainfully. She may be a Quidditch player, but still it was very rude to swear.

"PTB. Always foisting over sarcastic females."

"Did you break anything?"

"Wha'? Nah. Landed on my . . . how the hell did I end up here?" He rose slowly to his feet. Apparently, he didn't know he was stark naked. She darted her eyes down and blushed. She'd never seen Cedric naked. She'd never seen any male naked. Half naked, yes. She played Quidditch, she'd seen them going in or out of the changing rooms.

"You're naked." She said loudly. Thank Merlin, no one else was about.

"Aw, damn!" He made a quick dive to cover his privates. She pulled of her black school robe and tossed it to him.

"Here. You can use my robe until we get you to the school."

"School?"

"Yes."

The dark haired school girl led him. It was a huge castle, this school of hers. He'd never seen anything so damn big before.

"We'll take you to Madame Pomfrey. She can check you over for any injuries. Then, while your doing that, I'll fetch Professor Dumbledore. He always knows what to do."

"Great." Suddenly, he felt a great cracking ache in his skull as he had another vision.

Images of a young boy being pinned down and being whaled on flooded his mind. His hand gripped on the lean girl, holding onto her for support. And more flashes raced through his mind. A young man, dead being carried by a younger teen. The girl crying whenever she was with the dark haired boy, because it was too painful to remember _him_ and that was all she could do when she was with the boy who'd brought him back. But he saw more than that. He saw what the Powers wanted him to see.

He saw her.

When he finally regained his senses, he realized he was leaning heavily on the girl. She looked up at him nervously, as if he were going to go at it again. He gave her one of his charming smiles.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. Alan Francis Doyle. You can call me Doyle. And you are?"

"Cho Chang."

"Well, Cho Chang, it seems the powers want you for a Champion. And me as your Seer."

**end**

A/N: Should I continue?


	2. 1: Seeing More Clearly

Title: Coming For You

Part: 1: Seeing More Clearly

Author: Jmaria

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Not mine. JK and Joss own all

Spoilers: Set in book six, mainly through Ats 'Hero'

Summary: Doyle has visions for Cho to act on, and more naked Doyle, because I left him in a Hogwarts robe that is tragically too small.

A/N: Set in Ats 5 and book (nonexistent) 6. Yeah, because I'm drawing someone else in, so I need to bring it here. I totally forgot that Doyle was a teacher before Angel. Hmm, that opens up some possibilities.

__

Part 1: Seeing More Clearly

Doyle sagged against the young woman. She somehow managed to support his weight. Hmm. He hadn't thought that would have been possible. But here it was, she was stronger than she looked. Much like another dark haired girl he knew. Ms. Cho Chang was not a weak girl.

"So, what do they teach you here at this school?" He asked conversationally, or as conversationally as someone who could barely stand could make it.

"At Hogwarts?" She asked, nervously. To be very truthful, she wasn't quite sure that she could make it much farther.

"Yeah, princess, here at Hogwarts." He wheezed a little as they made their way around the Quidditch Pitch.

"Magic." She quickly brushed a strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"Ah, makes sense. Witches, mostly?"

"It's a school for witchcraft and wizardry."

"Co-ed?"

"Yes."

"What grades?"

"First year through seventh year."

"Sorry, been in the American school system. That's what? eleven to seventeen?"

"Yes. Are you sure you can make it back to the school?"

Doyle got a sudden flash of deja vu of his ex-wife asking the same question back when they were teaching together. Back before the visions got too bad, and he was sent by the powers to be the Seer for the Vampire with a Soul. Angel.

"Yeah, made of steal, didn't ya know that?" he grinned over at the girl.

"Made of steel? More like weighs like a ton of steel." She snorted, here eyes going wide as she realized what she'd actually said. She blushed at him.

"I like your attitude kid, you're gonna need it for this job."

"Job?"

"Yea, a _full_ time job. It pays nothing, except for demon blood."

"Demon blood?" Cho screeched. She almost let him fall to the ground. _Almost_. "Where are you _from_?"

"Originally? Ireland, or didn't my accent give that little fact up? Recently? L.A. Died there. Kissed a girl, thought I gave her my visions. Apparently, I got to keep them. Or most of them."

This time, she really did let go of him. Unfortunately, he didn't. As he stumbled to his knees, he knocked the slim petite girl to the ground, collapsing hard on her. She oofed loudly as his head pounded into her stomach. They lay there for at least two minutes. Doyle was trying to regain his steady breathing. Cho was just trying to start breathing. 

"Ms. Chang. Didn't I warn you that you and Mr. Davies would be severely punished for this sort of behavior if I caught you two - again?" A cold voice hissed at them.

"Ah, Cho love, there's another man?" Doyle joked.

"Not the time, Doyle." She said, pushing herself up on her elbows to find herself face to face with Professor Severus Snape. "Professor. I can - Well, no, I really can't explain."

Snape stared blankly at the older man on top of the Ravenclaw girl. He looked like hell, and he certainly wasn't Mr. Davies. He wasn't a wizard either. 

"How bout giving a man a hand? Or do you like seeing me sprawled on top of an innocent girl?" Doyle drawled lazily, earning a small chuckle from Cho, who was trying desperately not to laugh.

"Who are you?" Snape asked pointedly.

"Alan Francis Doyle. Please, just call me Doyle, that is assuming you'll help me up. If you don't, well then I'll just call you an ass, and you can do the same."

Cho managed to slip out from under him just then, and pulled herself to her feet. She once again helped him up off the ground, making sure his borrowed robe stayed in place. Snape just stood there, his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"He's a teacher here?" Doyle asked, as Cho wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Potions master."

"Ah, one of those weird science boys who sit in the back of the room and be sarcastic. Taught a few of those in my days. Annoying as all hell." Doyle said to her, ignoring Snape all together.

"I was just taking Mr. Doyle to the hospital wing. He took a nasty fall. Hit his head in several places. I tripped though, and we both fell."

Another vision ripped through his skull then. He saw the boy again. Blue spikes popped up through his flesh as the pain increased. One of the spikes put a long narrow gash on Cho's cheek.

"Creevy's gettin pummeled down by the dungeons. Two big ape-like kids are putting the hurt on him. Green an silver patches." He muttered, his face shifting back to normal.

"That would be a Gryffindor being accosted by Crabbe and Goyle, Professor. You should go put a stop to that. I believe I'm going to take Mr. Doyle and myself to the hospital wing.

The couple hobbled onward, leaving a stunned Snape standing there. Then he turned sharply, heading for his dungeons. He did suppose he should try to stop Crabbe and Goyle.

A/N: Ok, they are gonna eventually get to the castle. There will be explanations on why Cho, why Doyle's getting visions or is even alive again. Someone asked if Harry was going to be in this. . . he'll be a minor character. It's mostly about Cho. Who, iroically I 

know very little about. Well, I know that she was dating Cedric and that she tried dating Harry but he brought up too many emotions she had about Cedric. And the whole Quidditch seeker for Ravenclaw thing. So, feedback much appreciated. 


	3. 2: Visions of Sugar Plums Dancing

Title: Coming For You

Part: 2: Visions of Sugar Plums Dancing

Author: Jmaria

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Not mine. JK and Joss own all

Spoilers: Set in book six, mainly through Ats 'Hero', though I'll probably go through to S5 "You're Welcome"

Summary:

A/N: Set in Ats 5 and book (nonexistent) 6 So Cho is in her Seventh year (making her 17/ 18 ish in age.. yeah it's one of those, because Doyle can't be much more older than his late twenties)

__

Part 2: Visions of Sugar Plums Dancing

Doyle collapsed hard on the mattress of the hospital bed. She leaned over him, wiping the sweat from his brow. He blinked, several times. It had hurt so much, making his way across the campus. Finally, she got him into the Castle. Her eyes lingered over his face. His hair wasn't that long. It was spiked up in the front, but the strands of hair were plastered to his forehead.

She smiled back at him. He was very brave. Or very stupid. The jury _was _still out on it. Madame Pomfrey stared oddly at the Ravenclaw girl. They were usually emotionally detached and logical about everything. Perhaps Mr. Diggory's death had changed her. Poppy Pomfrey knew that it had certainly changed everyone else's lives.

"Miss Chang? If you will excuse me. I need to tend to his wounds. Dear me!" She looked up at the younger woman, her face stricken. "He's stark naked under this robe!"

Cho Chang burst into a series of giggles. For some reason, this struck her as hilarious. The expression on the older woman's face was out and out hysterical. Pomfrey looked at her as if she needed to be committed to an asylum. Cho quickly regained her composure.

"He fell without a stitch on." She explained, as the older mediwitch quickly pulled the bed sheet up to the man's chin.

"Good heavens! From where?"

"I'm - I'm really not sure." The young woman, as she turned her gaze back to the man on the bed. "Where did you come from, again?"

"Death, I think." He muttered, pain coursing through his weary body.

"Your cheek!" Poppy cried, finally getting a chance to see the gash on the younger woman's cheek. But then she caught the significance of the man's words and froze. "That is _not_ possible!" She declared in a hushed voice.

"You're telling me." He muttered.

"Tell me everything, right now!" She demanded. But in hindsight, turned to the Ravenclaw student. "Go fetch Professor Dumbledore, Miss Chang."

Cho turned her eyes to Doyle. He gave her a small nod and a smile.

"Go on, princess."

Cho turned and fled the room. She wondered if her senses would ever return to her, or if he would always wrap her up inside like that. She shook her head and raced up the stone steps to where Professor Dumbledore's office was. Then it hit her - she didn't know the password to get up to him. She stood there, feeling rather useless as she had never felt before. No, she'd felt this useless once before. When Harry had come back with Cedric's body. Cedric had been the first boy she'd ever really loved. Everyone since then, including poor Harry had been little but a way to recover from the loss of Cedric..

Doyle sort of reminded her of the kind of man that Cedric could have been had he not been killed. Tears glittered on her eyelashes as she stared futilely at Professor Dumbledore's locked office.

Suddenly, the wall began sliding down. Cho jumped back, startled. Professor Dumbledore came down the stairs, his hand on the shoulder of Dennis Creevy. The blonde haired young man was sporting a black eye.

"Ah, Miss Chang, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Erm, yes. Madame Pomfrey wishes to see you in the hospital wing."

"Well, as you can see, I am escorting young Mr. Creevy there myself."

Cho followed along, feeling rather confused. Why was Professor Dumbledore escorting the young Gryffindor personally? Hadn't Professor Snape gone to stop Crabbe and Goyle? She was so busy thinking this over, she barely noticed that they had arrived back into the infirmary.

"Headmaster, he won't listen."

"I already told you -"

"Tell him it is not _possible _to come back from the _dead_!" Pomfrey screeched.

"Poppy. Perhaps I should speak to young Mister Doyle." Dumbledore said softly.

"Hey, I'm no young pup like those to there." Doyle shouted angrily. He turned his gaze to Cho, and his angry glare softened a bit. "I didn't mean it, princess."

"Poppy, perhaps you should take Miss Chang and Mister Creevy to the far end of the room?"

She gave him an odd look, clearly upset about whatever Doyle had said to her. Cho glanced back at Doyle, but he was focused on Dumbledore.

"Whatever did you get yourself into, Mr. Creevy?"

"Stupid Slytherins." He muttered.

"Who this time?" Pomfrey sighed heavily.

"Crabbe and Goyle." Cho answered, distracting herself from Doyle. "Professor Snape was the one who intervened, I believe."

"So nothing's going to happen to them. They won't even get punished. They probably won't even get desert taken away." Dennis said angrily. "Just 'cause I'm muggle born, and a Gryffindor, Snape'll look the other way for _them_. Everyone knows that Snape looks out for his students. Just plain bigoted, he is."

"Mr. Creevy, I'll have you know both are being forced to polish in the trophy room with Mr. Filch. Not that my punishments are any business of yours." Snape said coolly, coming up behind them.

"Severus, I'm trying to heal this boy, perhaps you should remove yourself from his presence." Pomfrey's voice was as equally cool, which rather shocked Cho. She was stern when she needed to be, and comforting as well, but she was never like this before.

"What may I do for you, Severus? Another cramp? In your muscles of course?"

"Besides the fact that I need to speak to Miss Chang, I need nothing from you. For myself that is. Miss Bulstrode has been hexed, and I believe you have the cure for it here."

Millicent Bulstrode's face had broken out with large green and purple pustules, leaking a foul smelling liquid. Her face was bright red, but Cho couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment, or pure anger. She was a Slytherin, so either was possible.

From the front of the infirmary, Doyle was looking back at her as he spoke quietly to Dumbledore.

"Well, that's three of them." He looked up at Dumbledore. "Do you believe me _now_?"

Before Dumbledore could say anything, the doors of the Infirmary burst open again. Dumbledore's eyes widened considerably. He turned back to Doyle.

"I believe I do, young man."

A/N 2: Ok, I did not just give up and abandon the story. First off, I just got the internet back when I got back to school. That and I really didn't know where to take this story. Obviously since I've picked it up, I know where I'm going with it. And I am being deliberately mean and not telling you who the fourth is, or why it is four. I do know who the fourth is (unlike in ATOG, where I didn't know) Hope you like, please R&R if I should continue.


	4. 3: Denials are a Girl's Best Friend

Title: Coming For You

Part: 3: Denials are a Girl's Best Friend

Rating: 15

Author: Jmaria

Spoilers: All of Ats and HP (just to be safe)

Disclaimer: You know they aren't mine, Joss and JK own all.

Summary: Enter the . . . fourth? Of What?! Girls are _so _silly about things.

Setting: Early September in book six, season 5 of Angel (you'll see why later on)

A/N: Ok, really empowered by my Women's Studies class, and oh well, most people don't read my A/N's anyway, so why bore you? Thank you to my lover-ly reviewers who like the story (or at least the _idea_ of the story) I'm involving more HP characters (obviously), this chapter's gonna be a little different from the last.

__

3: Denials are a Girl's Best Friend

Today was just _not _ her day. Of all the days for something so spectacularly _wrong_ to happen, it couldn't have found a worse day. For her to break her leg, when she'd never even broken a nail on accident, was just plain bizarre. But for it to happen when she was running away from the mess she'd made on accident in the Common Room? She swore there had to be a hex on her.

Rose Zeller didn't like to be noticed. Getting noticed meant that you made waves, and at twelve, she wasn't particularly keen on making said waves. Waves were not good, they could make you a target. And she was feeling like a big enough target right now. Madame Pomfrey, who had been fussing over her leg, had gone to get the ingredients for her leg was now staring at her oddly. The Gryffindor sitting beside Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker and Professor Snape were looking at her, and the Slytherin girl was glowering, but Rose was sure it was because of the hideous things on her face. A dark haired man smiled at her, as he murmured something to Professor Dumbledore.

"Have you been messing about with these potions?" The mediwitch demanded.

"N-no." Rose stuttered.

"You haven't touched anything?"

"No." The stutter left her voice. This was getting annoying, and her leg was starting to feel better. "But it's feeling better."

"Headmaster." Pomfrey's voice was high and panicky.

"Yes Poppy?"

"I - her leg was just broken." Pomfrey tried to calm herself. "And it was quite a serious break."

"I said it was starting to feel better. I think it just popped back in place on the way up here." Rose said quietly.

"That type of bone doesn't just 'pop' back into place." She gritted her teeth at the older witch's words. "I haven't even begun to treat it, Headmaster."

"Miraculous healing, Dumbledore?" The dark haired man questioned, his eyes twinkling. "Sounds awfully familiar characteritics. Think I knew a girl once, who healed like that. Granted I only met her for ten minutes, but to hear of the tale, she'd healed just as fast as -" The Irish man paused, staring at Rose. "What's your name again?"

"Rose Zeller."

"Nice to meet you, Rosie. I'm Doyle." He turned back to Dumbledore. "She healed as fast as Buffy. And from what you told me, it fits. Just as they fit."

Rose shivered at his tone. She felt the gaze of Cho slide over to her. The seventh year stared at her as if she were a puzzle. Waves did not equal good.

Millicent Bulstrode glared at the congregation of do-gooders. The Gryffindork was one of Potter's little followers, and Chang was Potter's ex. The little mousy Hufflepuff looked like she was caught in a mouse trap, and the Irish man was spouting off something that was supposed to make sense.

"I have only seen one case of 'miraculous healing' in my career here at Hogwarts. Eugenia Prattleworth, a sixth year Slytherin, when I started teaching here." Dumbledore said sadly. "She died in her seventh year. They called her Genie."

"Can I get the antidote to my hex, or do I really need to hear all of this?" Millicent muttered under her breath.

"Oh, yes." Pomfrey sighed, handing her a foul looking concoction. "Drink it all up, and for Merlin's sake don't spit it out."

Millicent grimaced as she swallowed the thick green goop. But she didn't stopped until it was all gone. This earned a scrunched up nose from Potty's girlfriend. Millicent felt her face contract.

__

"Stupid, insignificant little mongrel! You've mucked things up brilliantly again! Get from my sight!"

"Bulstrode? Did you hear me?" Snape demanded.

"Um -" Millicent blinked rapidly. Where had that voice come from?

"Typical thick headed Slytherin." The Gryffindork muttered, just loud enough for her to hear.

"I asked you a question, Millicent." Snape demanded once more.

"Ease up on the girl, Billowing Robes boy." Doyle snapped. "What's wrong Millie?" He peered closely at her.

"Don't call me that." Millicent gritted. "You don't know me."

"You heard something. An echo." Doyle pushed himself up. "A very important echo."

Millicent felt her mouth drop a little. How could he know that?

"You heard something?" Cho said. "You -"

"Did anyone ask you to butt in?" Millicent snapped.

"I -"

"Well no one asked for your opinion in the matter, now did they?" Millicent said scathingly.

"Miss Bulstrode, Miss Chang, Mr. Creevey, and Miss Zeller. Mr. Doyle would like to meet with you as soon as your classes are through for the day."

"Miss Zeller and Miss Bulsrtode will have to remain until I'm sure they're well enough." Pomfrey interjected. "You're ribs are mended, Creevey."

"Of course. Mr. Creevey, Miss Chang, please return to your classes or common rooms."

"Millie, Cho, Denny, and Rosie. We'll all chat real soon."

Fantastic. Millicent groaned, pushing herself up onto one of the empty beds. This was going to be loads of fun. She was going to kick her stupid idiot housemates. Hard.

And in her mind, she was replaying what she'd heard the voice say.

Doyle watched the concern on Dumbledore's face. Millicent leaned back on the cot, closing her eyes.

"It's started. Rosie's got her slayer skills, that one's already hearing the voices, and the boy - well, he was in a vision. That's three clues, Albus." Doyle watched as Cho looked back at him before leaving the hospital wing. "And something tells me that one is definitely in on it too."

"Do you honestly believe him?" Snape sneered at Doyle.

"Yes, I do Severus. Poppy, would you send a house elf to gather the house heads in my office, please?"

"Of course, Headmaster."

"And Mr. Doyle, would you kindly get dressed?" Dumbledore handed a pile of clothes to him.

Doyle grinned as he took the clothes and Dumbledore drew the curtain around the bed. He dressed as quickly as possible, listening for Dumbledore's quiet voice. He wouldn't tell Rosie right off the bat, but he spoke quietly to the other teachers.

"Severus, would you wait with the others in my office?"  
"I demand to know why that muggle is being allowed to ride roughshod over our students."

"Severus, what I am about to say will be very difficult for you to grasp, so do shut up so you can hear." Dumbledore said angrily. "We have in this very hospital wing, a young girl chosen to battle the vampires and demons in this world, we have another who has begun to hear voices in her head, a seer's seemingly insignificant vision of a young boy, and a young woman who had a man fall on her from the middle of the sky. A man, who a little more than an hour ago who was dead and had been dead for nearly four years." Dumbledore hissed. "Is that enough information for you, Severus?"

"Yes, Headmaster."

"Good, then will you please go to my office and wait there?"

Dumbledore waited until Snape was gone before returning to Doyle's bedside. Doyle pushed himself up.

"You will come with me to help explain this, Mr. Doyle."

"Yes."

"Explain it to me again."

"Well, it's like this. _The Founders blood has returned to Hogwarts._" Doyle said quietly. "And I'm guessin' it's not just to check up on how the old girl's held up."

"And you are certain it is these four children?"

"As sure as I am I was dead this morning."

"Well, that's comforting." Dumbledore sighed, leading Doyle out into the hallway.

A/N: Ok, more Dennis, Cho, Millicent, and Rose in the next installment.


	5. 4: The Path Given

Title: Coming For You

Part: 4: The Path Given

Rating: 15

Author: Jmaria

Spoilers: All of Ats and HP (just to be safe)

Disclaimer: You know they aren't mine, Joss and JK own all.

Summary: Crazy Irishmen, mysterious voices, and strange feelings.

Setting: Early September in book six, season 5 of Angel (you'll see why later on)

A/N: Ok, I just got back from break, and the absence of a computer left me scribbling out bits and pieces of the last chapter, so here's what didn't fit (yes, I know if I'd pushed myself harder, they could have been the same chapter, but I like the tiny installments - my fingers hurt less that way.)

__

4: The Path Given

Professors Sprout, Flitwick, and McGonagall were waiting there for them when they arrived. Doyle clapped his hands together.

"Right then, so these would be the house heads."

"Yes. Professors Flitwick, McGonagall and Sprout, this is Allen Francis Doyle." Dumbledore sighed heavily. "I assume Severus has filled you in."

"Yes."

"Is it true he was dead this morning?" The plump Professor Sprout asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes, as far as we can tell."

"It goes against the cardinal rules of magic to raise the dead." McGonagall gasped, her hand at her throat.

"Well, the powers decided on it. They like breaking their own rules." Doyle smiled bitterly.

"I think we need a bit of clarification." Dumbledore sighed, rubbing at the ache in his temples.

"Right then. So I died a hero, which was never what I was looking for. I saved the lives of the people I cared about and innocent half-demons from genocide. That was nearly four years ago."

"How -" Minerva began."

"Remember those powers I was talking about? Those would be the Powers That Be. They bring balance into the world through their seers and champions." Doyle sighed.

Doyle thought on it for a few minutes, drowning out the rest of the voices. Until the tiny Professor Flitwick interrupted his thoughts.

"What are you here for then?"

"Seems as though, through current events, the PTB's balance has been thrown off a bit. They've been keepin' tabs on you, and it seems that there's this pesky little contractual obligation on this castle."

"Contractual obligation?" Dumbledore asked, signaling to the others that not even he had ever heard this before.

"Yeah. But all they told me was that 'it's potential has been awaken and the time for action is now'. You know, that old line."

"You were a seer before. In Los Angeles." Dumbledore remarked.

"A Seer?" McGonagall said stiffly.

"The PTB sent me visions, and Angel saved the innocents." Doyle realized that this wasn't cutting it with the older witch. "They were legit visions. We helped the hopeless. And our rates were low."

"You charged people to save their lives?"

"That's not important. When I died, I gave Cordelia the visions to keep Angel in the game. . .the powers wouldn't have given them back to me . . ." The realization hit him hard and fast. "As long Cordelia has the visions, I couldn't have. . "

"It means, Cordelia had to die for them to return to you." A female voice came out from the dark corner of the room.

She was as tall as McGonagall, but much younger. Her hair was dark brown and her eyes were sad. She strode purposefully across the room, hands on her hips, showing that she meant business. She smiled brightly at Doyle.

"Princess."

"Doyle. Did I ever thank you for those _wonderful_ visions you gave me?"

"How - "

"Long story. You're back because the world needs you to be the seer for the Champions." Cordelia smiled sadly.

"But - you died." Doyle said, his voice thick with emotion.

"So did you, once upon a time. But that doesn't matter. You need to guide them, Doyle. They are so much younger than I was, than Buffy was. They need you, Doyle." She spun on the five other adults in the room. "And you need to trust him, because you need those four kids to help in your war."

She smiled again at Doyle. It had been so long, and she missed seeing him. First soldier down. She kissed him softly on the lips, fully returning the gift he once bestowed on her. She stepped towards the shadows.

"I'll be seeing you." She said, disappearing.

Doyle brushed at the tears that he wouldn't let fall down his cheeks. The Powers were fickle bastards.

"Right. The four kids."

"Four children?" Professor Sprout demanded, a tinge of hysteria in her voice. "That makes no sense."

"Rose Zeller, Dennis Creevey, Millicent Bulstrode, and Cho Chang. That make it clearer? Those are the four students. Each from a different house." Doyle paused. "What're they called again?"

"Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Dumbledore supplied.

"Gotcha. Rosie, the littlest one, she's a vampire slayer. An active vampire slayer. Do I need to explain what that is?"

"No."

"Good. Millie's already remembering, and hearing the voices of the past. Cho - she's unsure, but I think it's starting to come back. She can feel the changes." Doyle paused. "And Dennis, he already feels it and he has been for awhile now."

"Feeling what?" McGonagall asked, puzzled.

"His soul."

"Are you saying that that thirteen year old boy didn't have a soul before now? That's preposterous." McGonagall shrilled.

"Ever heard the expression 'he's an old soul'? That's what all four of them are. They're old souls, awakening in new forms."

"Souls of whom?"

"Those intimately connected to the last set of champions chosen for Hogwarts." Doyle said simply.

"Champions?"

"The founders." Dumbledore murmured.

"Give the man a prize." Doyle slumped into the nearest chair. "Got anything decent to drink round here?"

Dennis grumbled under his breath as he made his way up to the Gryffindor Tower. He remembered why he'd been down in the dungeons this morning between classes. All his big brother talked about was pulling the ultimate prank on the Slytherins to get back for last year. Unfortunately, he was scheming with some of the older Gryffindors and falling all over Ginny Weasley.

Colin spent most of his time with Ginny and Luna Lovegood these days, griping about how much he wanted to get back at Draco Malfoy. Colin kept forgetting to including him, and Dennis found himself being left out of everything.

It didn't help that Dennis kept dreaming about a young wizard who felt the same way as he did when that boy was at Hogwarts. His brother had been all important too, and felt as left out of things as Dennis did.

__

"Godric, isn't this a good -"

"Not right now, Godfrey. I've some important work to get done. The others are waiting for me."

"But - "

"You should go work on the spells you were assigned." The tall, broad shouldered man said patronizingly.

"Fine." Godfrey huffed, turning back to the tower.

"That's a good lad."

Dennis collided heavily with a tall lanky boy, he was so wrapped up in his thoughts. Dennis began to apologize.

"Sorry - I ." He started. But the red-head he recognized as Ron Weasley only waved him off. "- wasn't paying attention."

He watched as Ron, Hermione Granger, and his older brother's hero, Harry Potter walked past him. They were so wrapped up in their conversation that they barely noticed the younger boy.

"That figures." Dennis said bitterly, giving the password to the Fat Lady.

Millicent made her way down to the dungeons, finally being set free from the hospital wing. Her last class was nearly done for the day, and she really didn't want to go back to all of those traitors in her class.

The common room wasn't empty when she reached it. Theodore Nott, one of her oldest friends sat there reading _Quidditch Weekly._

"Oi, Nott. I've a bone to pick with you."

A/N: Ok, that's it for this part. Next up, Millicent's bone, the pow-wow, and Cho's thoughts on the whole mess.


	6. 5: Determination to Be

Title: Coming For You  
Part: 5. Determination To Be  
Rating: FR-15  
Author: Jmaria  
Spoilers: All of Ats and OotP  
Disclaimer: You know they aren't mine, Joss and JK own all.  
Summary: Stupid boys and a pissed off big-boned girl  
Setting: Early September in au book six, season 5 of Angel  
A/N: This series was started long before book six came out, so it's going to be AU.

_5. Determination To Be_

Millicent stalked over to the reclined Theodore Nott. She had gotten enough gruff for the last three days over her petition that she was taking the final step. She was going to confront him.

"Don't even try to skip out of here, Nott." She snapped. "You know I can take you."

"Give it a rest, Millie." Nott sighed.

"No, I got sucker hexed this afternoon because of this, and it's not making me back down."

"Millie -"

"Don't call me that." Millicent snapped. "I hate that nickname."

"I have no say - "

"Bull, you were an alternate last year and you're a shoe-in for this year's team. You and Zabini both are." Millicent said quietly. "All I want is what I've been denied for the last two years. I want on the house team."

"You know Malfoy has final say and there has never been a girl on the Slytherin team - it's a mandate from Slytherin himself!" Nott hissed, pushing past her.

"Slytherin lived over a thousand years ago, and witches rights have come a long way. There is absolutely no reason why I shouldn't have my rightful spot on that bloody team!" she yelled, standing in front of him again. "Marcus Flint taught me when I was eleven how to play, and I deserve my spot. Aren't you sick of losing to Gryffindor? Crabbe and Goyle barely manage to keep on their brooms during the matches and - "

"Miss Bulstrode!" Snape said sharply from the common room door.

Millicent groaned as she turned around to face the potions master. She watched as Nott slipped away from her. Snape only glared at her and beckoned her forward.

"Come with me, Miss Bulstrode."

"Yes, sir. You're actually the person I wished to speak to, Professor -"

"Did Pompfrey release you?" Snape cut her off.

"Yes, the swelling went down," Millicent grimaced.

"I don't care to see any of my students getting caught for exacting revenge on other houses."

"It wouldn't be on any other house," Millicent muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Professor. I wanted to speak to you about my petition to be allowed to play on the house team."

"Mister Malfoy, as _captain_, chooses members for the house team, not I."

"Yes, but he is purposely putting under qualified players on the team for a better chance of exacting his own revenge, _sir_."

"Miss Bulstrode, I didn't pull you away from your thrilling accusations on Mister Nott to only engage you in them myself," Snape snapped, looking more irritated than she'd ever seen him.

"Then what did you pull me away for?" She frowned.

"Follow me."

Snape led her up through the castle to one of the unused towers. _Honestly, how many towers did this blasted castle need?_ she thought as she winced at the sight of yet another set of stairs. But the Potions Master didn't head for the stairs, he instead turned down the corridor that she was sure she hadn't seen a moment ago. The massive form of Hagrid blocked the single entry way to the room. He stepped aside and let Snape enter.

"Are you coming, Miss Bulstrode?" Snape snapped impatiently.

Doyle frowned as he looked out the window of the tower Dumbledore had moved him to. The shock of hearing that the girl he'd died for was gone was almost as big a shock as him being alive again. Something really drastic must've happened to the girl he'd known back then.

_I got the visions, Doyle. That's what changed me._ Cordelia's voice sounded distinctively annoyed with him.

"I didn't mean for it to kill you -"

_Oh my god, you brood worse than Angel! You didn't know what would happen. Just like I didn't know I'd die. Quit beating yourself up, Doyle. You've gotta play leader here, boyo. _She's _counting on you to fix her._

"What?"

"I said, the Hufflepuff girl just arrived," McGonagall said pointedly.

"You've got a real problem with seers, don't you?" Doyle grinned.

"If you had to deal with the lot of seers I have to deal with on a daily basis, you would as well, young man," McGonagall said severely, but her lips threatened to curve into a smile.

"We're waiting on Millie then?"

"I'd prefer to be called Millicent or Bulstrode, if you don't mind," Millicent said from the doorway. Snape frowned at her reaction.

Dennis fidgeted on the sofa that Albus had whipped up, and Rose glanced over at him nervously from her seat beside him. Cho had taken one of the two armchairs, and Millicent made her way over to the empty chair. The five professors stood uncomfortably around their students.

"Well, then, Millie," Doyle continued, a playful look in his eyes. "We'll be takin' that into consideration. Now, there's a hat to be consulted, right Albus?"

"Yes, we've brought the Sorting Hat, Allen -"

"I'd prefer Doyle if you don't mind, Albus."

"Really, Allen, I'm sure we'll take that into consideration," Millicent said sweetly, getting odd looks from the adults and children alike.

"Miss Bulstrode, you will call him Mr. Doyle -" McGonagall started to say, until Doyle's laugh cut her off.

"She's got spunk. Wasn't expectin' that - least not from her," Doyle's eyes landed on Cho for a second, before flitting back over to Rose, who seemed to shrink in her seat. "Now, I heard that hat of yours came up with a song all about unity last year, right?"

"Yes." Albus smiled at the four children, who all remembered what had happened the year before.

"Well, I guess I'm hear to clarify that a bit for you."

"How?" Snape asked.

Doyle looked at the four younger people, seeing the confusion in their eyes. The five older people would know core truths, but he was fairly sure that none of them had heard this particular tale before.

"The Hat there, it's been here since the founders made this place, right?"

"Of course," Albus said.

"So it'll know if I'm lyin' or wrong about somethin' right?" Albus nodded, so Doyle continued. "Well, I'm about to shed some light on that for you.

He took a deep breath and sat down heavily in the center of the sofa. The two teens scooted closer to the ends of the sofa. That was too be expected, but Millicent and Cho's curious reactions were not, as both girls leaned forward in their chairs. He only smiled.


	7. 6: What Lies In The Past

Title: Coming For You  
Part: 6. What Lies In The Past  
Rating: FR-15  
Author: Jmaria  
Spoilers: All of Ats and OotP  
Disclaimer: You know they aren't mine, Joss and JK own all.  
Summary: What no one could possibly know...  
Setting: Early September in au book six, season 5 of Angel

_6. What Lies In The Past_

"A long time ago, about a thousand years ago, a group of determined wizards and witches got it into their heads to go to war. Easiest way was to wipe out the competition before it got a chance to grow up, and their first targets were these four upstart kids who were spewing nonsense about organizing a school to teach magic. Of course, they weren't really all kids. One was a fourteen year old girl who'd discovered that along with her magic talents, had found out that she was destined to save the world from vampires and the forces of darkness. A vampire slayer.

Along with her was a scholar, a twenty-five year old woman who'd been trained to guide her. With her came her ten year old daughter, who was just as bright as her mama. Along their travels to find a remotely safe place to practice and hone their magic, they met a set of brothers, nineteen and fifteen respectively, who were also looking for a safe haven. They made their way up north, away from the main fighting to what would become Hogsmeade, they found the ideal teacher - a thirty-two year old man with a thirteen year old daughter that he was attempting to teach.

For five years, the slayer, the scholar, the brother, and the skilled wizard worked together to build a successful and safe place for younger wizards and witches. Then one day, a dark wizard got lucky and killed not one of the upstarts - but the fifteen year old daughter. Not soon after that, tension broke out between the brother and the older wizard, and they parted company taking his daughter with him. The slayer died a few months later, leaving the brother and scholar to mourn their losses." Doyle sighed shakily, for while they only heard the story, he had seen the painful memories.

"Who -" Cho asked quietly.

"The founders of this very school. Rowena Ravenclaw was the last surviving founder of Hogwarts. Godric Gryffindor died in a battle, Salazar Slytherin as well, and Helga Hufflepuff was taken down by vampires. Matilde Ravenclaw, Rowena's fifteen year old daughter died when she refused to give a dark wizard the location of the castle, for fear that they would kill her mother, and by extension the rest of the founders, whom she had come to consider family," the Sorting Hat spoke, shocking the rest of them.

"The hat's got it," Doyle chuckled.

"Mattie had loved the younger brother of Godric, Gaelen Gryffindor, who a few years later commited suicide. Slytherin removed his nineteen year old daughter, Evangeline and his infant son when he left. Evangeline and her two children vanished several years later, while Slytherin raised his son in seclusion, until his death fifteen years later, and his son also disappeared. Gryffindor died months later."

Millicent had never heard this tale before, and judging by the faces of the professors, they hadn't either. Everything they'd ever heard about the founders had been that they'd founded the school after a great war had wanted to make a safe place for younger wizards and witches, and that Slytherin had left of course, but not that it had happened after Hufflepuff had died, and Ravenclaw had lost her daughter.

Or that Slytherin had -

"_You have shamed this house, you idiot child! You have shamed the family bloodlines! You insolent hussy-"_

Millicent jumped back in shock, sending the chair rocking beneath her. Rose's hand whipped out to steady it, stopping it from teetering backwards. Cho and Dennis looked over at them, curious, but Doyle only smiled as the Sorting Hat spoke.

"_Founded in good intent  
But in secret, based in regret,  
Over age and loss,  
Heartache and deciet,  
Foundation and founder  
Started to flounder.  
For those not saved  
Will be remade.  
One of silence.  
One of awe.  
One of spite.  
And a Raven to lead them all._"

"What?" Millicent asked.


End file.
